villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carola
Carola is the hidden antagonist in the 1990 horror film anthology Tales From The Darkside: The Movie her human form is portrayed by Rae Dawn Chong Overall A young boy who is kidnapped by a cannibalistic witch tells her a third story after telling her 2 stories earlier in the film to keep her from taking his life. the story is called "A Lover's Vow. Story begins with an struggling artist named Preston, whose career in art is failing and because of it? his agent drops him, 1 night after having a few drinks with his friend Jer? Jer tries to take an intoxicated Preston home but things go terribly wrong for 1 of them, on the way home from the bar? out of nowhere? a gargoyle attacks them both, it kills Jer but it spears Preston's life and it made him promise never to tell anyone about what just happened to Jer. A traumatized Preston agrees, after witnessing his friend's gruesome murder? he meets a drifter named Carola, they go to his apartment where the 2 fall in love with each other and Carola spends the night with him, the next day? Preston has an art show at an museum where they meet up with the bartender at the bar he and Jer was before his murder and he tells him that he told the police everything he knows about what happened to Jer and that night & because of her pregnancy? he proposes to Carola and she accepts. 10 years after their meeting? Preston's art career is successful and he and Carola now have 2 children. they go on a date to celebrate their first official meeting but even if he has Carola, the children and his career to think of? he's still haunted by the gruesome murder of his friend and couldn't bear to keep the secret he shares with the creature any longer. After their date? Preston tells her his horrible secret, and then he gives her the sculpture he craved of the gargoyle to her, to Preston? Carola looked like she didn't believe him but little did he know? something TERRIBLE is about to happen & after his revelation? Carola tells Preston her thoughts about it and much to Preston's horror? Carola reveals she's The Gargoyle that killed Jer. Much to his dismay? because he told the secret? not only Carola's back to a gargoyle but their children for the first time are too, he pleads with her to spear his life like she did 10 years earlier and for she and the children to become humans once more but she tells him because he told her about the night she murdered Jer? she along with the children could never be human again. Because he's a threat to her and possibly other gargoyles including their own children? She kills Preston even if she loves him and after she murders her husband? she takes her children and flies up from their apartment up to the next building but Carola and her kids turn into stone as they continue to mourn over Preston's death. Trivia ''Tales From The Darkside: The Movie ''segment "''A Lover's Vow" ''is based on the Japanese folklore ''Yuki-onna but the writer Michael McDowell decided the antagonist of the story should be a gargoyle instead of a ghost like the folklore. Category:Villainesses Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Trickster Category:Spouses Category:Spoilers Category:Hostile Species Category:Maternal Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:In love villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Black Widow Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Villains